1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electro-active optic incorporating a blend region between two regions each having different optical properties. Specifically, the blend region is a smoothing region which transitions between two areas each having a different refractive index. More specifically, the smoothing blend region may be an electro-active transition between two optical areas each having a different optical powers. By having an electro-active smoothing blend region, a continuous transition between different optical properties and powers may be accomplished with heretofore unrealized results.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electro-active ophthalmic lenses for presbyopia correction are static, refractive ophthalmic lenses that incorporate a dynamic, diffractive, electro-active optical element The diffractive optical element allows one to switch on and off a region of optical add power that utilizes an electro-active medium such as liquid crystal. The electro-active element typically represents only a fraction of the total area of the lens and as such, possesses an abrupt peripheral edge where the optical power (focal length) of the total lens discontinuously changes from the optical power of the refractive lens to the combined optical power of the refractive lens and the diffractive electro-active element. This discontinuity in optical power results in an image jump that may be objectionable to patients. In embodiments of the current invention, an electro-active blend region that acts to mitigate the objectionable image jump is described.
There is therefore a great need in the art for an optical transition which mitigates and eases the optical jump objected to by some patients. Accordingly, there is now provided with this invention an improved blend region which effectively overcomes the aforementioned difficulties and longstanding problems inherent in optical transitions.